This invention relates to improvements in the masking of subjective sounds perceived by tinnitus sufferers.
Tinnitus is defined as any ringing in the ears for which there is no external source. It can be merely annoying or it can be of excruciating distress and severity. It can be intermittent and it can be continuous. Prior to the present invention there has been no effective relief. Previous attempts to mask the subjective sound perceived by the sufferer have not been successful.
One of the reasons for the previous lack of success in attempting relief is the elusive character of the malady. In attempting to determine the pitch of the offending subjective sound it is often found that the sufferer is in error in the magnitude of one octave. Extremely confusing in many cases is the intermittent nature of the subjective sound. Often, when successful masking is thought to be achieved, it is found that the subjective sound has merely ceased for a time of its own accord, only to return in its original intensity at some later time.
Another difficulty in affording relief is that the pitch of the offending subjective sound may change from time to time. An external masker sound of a given frequency may be effective at one time and not at some other time. Persistent and repeated testing of the patient are necessary.
Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide an improved method and apparatus for the masking of tinnitus, to provide a tinnitus masker which is capable of coping with the variable characteristics of the malady and to provide an effective power operated masker which may conveniently be worn in the same manner as a hearing aid or which may be combined with a hearing aid.